Welcome to the family
by LittleDraco
Summary: Set after Lilly. Regina had just lost her happy ending but it will find its way back in a way she will not expect


Happiness. Everyone in the small town wanted it, and most people had it ever since the first curse had broken. Regina could never seem to get it. It was true she had her son and no matter what will happen Henry will always stay with her.

When Regina finally found her happiness it was taken way again, Robin Hood had left to go back to his now non dead wife, and what was worse, Regina had just found out that Marion was never Marion and in fact it was her sister Zelina. That wasn't even the worst part, Zelina is pregnant.

Regina gave Robin the chance to leave with her, Emma and Lilly, but with the news of the pregnancy. Robin couldn't leave her alone in New York.

Regina slowly walked out of the apartment looking towards Emma to tell her that she was leaving. Emma and Lilly followed behind.

Regina looked back at Robin "I just hope you know what you are doing."

Regina didn't hear what Robin replied but she shut the door and walked down the hall. Regina had not felt this bad since she had watched her own mother kill the first person she even loved. The pain felt like her own heart had been ripped out and crushed right in front of her.

Emma was surprised at Regina's response. With how much Regina has fought for her happiness Emma thought Regina would fight her sister for Robin.

XXXXXXXX

Emma, Regina and Lilly sat in the yellow bug together. Sitting in silence until Lilly asked a question "Robin? As in Robin Hood… the fox." Emma turned around and looked at her and replied for Regina who was sitting in the car shocked from what she had discovered. "Yep, well the fox part was never true."

"Look i know about Storybooke and the curse and your parents Emma, My mom's a dragon, but who else should i expect in this town?" it was a far question Lily asked Regina turned to face Malifecent's daughter and replied "well you met Zelina not only is she my half-sister, but known as the Wicked witch." Lilly was surprised "the green skinned 'I'm melting ' witch?" Emma couldn't help but laugh at the reference.

"Who else is in this world?' Lily asked getting ready to face what will to be come. Emma and Regina looked at each other

"Pinocchio?'

"Yep" Emma replied

"Jiminy Cricket?'

"Yep"

"Peter Pan?"

"Dead."

"GOOD" Regina pleaded

"let's just say he wasn't what people in this world would expect " Emma added

"Red Riding Hood?"

"Little tip don't be around her when it's a full moon."

"Do i want to know?"

"She, is the wolf." Regina replied answering the question

"Wait little red riding hood is the big bad wolf?"

"Yep"

"Ok, Alice?"

"Who's Alice?" Regina asked

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Well there's a Wonderland, then i guess so." Regina replied

"Well shouldn't you know your mother was the queen of hearts?' Emma asked as she looked through the mirror to see Lilly's reaction. Lilly's Eyes widen

"Is it me or do the two of you have some messed up family tree?" Emma thought the question left an opportunity. "Well i wonder what would happen if i started to call Regina my Step-Grandmother?" Emma didn't even look at Regina and at her reaction, and she was right not to because Regina was giving her the look. "You do that, and you're getting a fireball in the face once we cross the town line."

"Really Fireballs?"

"I'm just hoping you don't turn into a dragon once we cross the town line." Regina replied trying to scare the women in the back. It succeeded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The town line had only been an hour away and the three decided to stop one last time. it was at the dinner that baby Emma was taken when she had arrived in this world. Walking into the dinner.

Emma and Regina looked around while Lilly had gone state to the magazine rack. At the counter Regina looked behind the young women and noticed the newspaper article and to whispered Emma "you problem don't remember the last time you were here do you?" Emma looked confused at the question and looked up and noticed just where they where.

"No. Way." Emma replied saying it slightly louder that she planned. "What is it?" the women at the counter asked. "The article, it's my article, me." Emma replied before continuing " the '7 year old finds baby.' that was just over thirty years ago." the women at the counter looked closer at the article and replied "your Emma?" Emma continued to look at the article "yea." Emma then turned to Regina while the women decided to walk out the back.

"i can't believe this is the place where Pinocchio dropped me off." Emma replied Lilly only hearing the end replied "This is the dinner?"

"How i didn't recognize it."

"Emma?" a voice called out coming from the back room. The women was in her mid-sixty's

"Emma, is it you the baby, in a white blanket." Emma was shocked but thought nothing of it. Had been years and this women must have been working here the night Pinocchio brought her here.

"Um yea, do i know you?" Emma replied

The women turned to the younger women at the counter "Jess, Emma will not be paying, it's on me. I'm Mel. Before the Social worker came and picked the two of you up i had the two of you for about a week." Emma was surprised. August never mentioned that they stayed here for a few weeks.

"if my husband had never reported the two of you on that day, i would have kept the both of you, but my Husband at the time went behind my back and called" Mel Explained Emma didn't know how to reply, she was speechless if it wasn't for Mel's husband her and Pinocchio would have grown up together with a women who seemed to be so kind instead of the crap life she had alone, and could have grown up closer to her parents than she expected.

A short pause later with no reply Mel added "I'm glad to see you well Emma. Did you end up finding those cruel parents of yours?"

"I did." Emma knew this wasn't going to be enough and couldn't really say that her parents were cursed or the big fact that who her parents were so Emma bent the truth a little.

"My parents were excepting a gunman when they lost me, that's when August had found me and brought me in." Mel looked a little sad at the news. Mel never had known what happened to the two kids when they left, but baby Emma was always on her mind.

"Well i hope your parents are happy they got you back?" Mel asked and Regina just laughed.

"My Parents are dead, but i did find my sister and her husband a few years ago. My sister was raised by Regina." Emma replied looked over to Regina who stood next to her.

"Look we really need to go we still have a long drive but maybe i can come back soon." Emma replied looking at the clock and realized they stayed longer than they planned. "Before you go i want to give you something." Mel replied before quickly going back to the back room and returned with a small box, and handed it to Emma. "Don't worry i have copy's, i was hoping one day that one of you would come here." Emma pulled of the lid of the box and found a pile of old photos of baby her and seven year old Pinocchio. Regina leaned in and taken a look at the photos.

There was one of Emma in a Snow White costume and Emma couldn't help but laugh, all the photos were of her in some sort of Disney princess. "I used to do photo-shoots for babies in those costumes. That's all i had that could fit you. For some reason you loved the Snow White one the best." Regina let out an obvious giggle at the picture. "You do know who would LOVE to see these."

"You tell them about these and ill tell the whole town that i found the picture of you and Henry where you're the one dressed up as Snow White."

Regina couldn't look any more annoyed. It was true Regina couldn't say no to Henry on his fourth birthday when all he wanted as his own mother to dress up as the only Disney princess he was watching on the TV. It made Henry happy and Regina just gave in to it.

"Thank you Mel, but we must be going." Emma replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Don't own once

PS: I wrote this a few weeks ago just after the episode "Lilly" but wasn't able to post till know


End file.
